Damned to Hell
by DragonflyonBreak
Summary: There are some things that you just can't come back from. Jack was damned in every way possible. Part of him doesn't care. Story tag to A Cold Day in Hell. dark!Jack. Extremely dark. Technically M rating. Warnings are inside. Read at your own risk.


A/N This is a tag to my story _A Cold Day in Hell_. You'll want to read that one first, if you haven't already. It deals with some stuff Jack did before the guardians realize what happened to him. I originally planned to write a full length sequel to it but I'm not really in this fandom much anymore – it's gotten quiet over the years – and I just wanted to make sure I got this up. Because dark!Jack is scary and he did some horrible things that you don't see in _ACDIH_ that I've had in my head for a looong time.

 **WARNING**. This is insanely messed up and really, really dark. Like, violently murdering small children dark. Don't go saying I didn't warn you.

* * *

It was almost too easy – laughably so, but then again, they were children and Jack supposed it was probably asking too much for them to make this just a _little_ bit more challenging.

He liked a good game.

Their naivety was amusing though and he wasn't supposed to draw this out for very long anyways.

The six children were utterly thrilled to see him. He'd known them for several years now and the novelty of being friends with _Jack Frost_ had yet to wear off. It took next to no effort at all for him to start up a game and he had them laughing and fooling around in no time.

It was painstakingly easy to draw them away from town after that – a few well aimed snowballs, a quick cheeky grin, and off he went. The chase was on. Where he led, they followed – like lambs to the slaughter. The thought itself made him laugh out loud and behind him Jack heard the children happily echo his own laughter as they fought hard to keep up.

He led them to the pond he drowned in so many centuries ago. It was a place of death and rebirth in his memory and that made it perfect for what he was about to do.

Claude was the fastest of the group and he appeared through the trees first, grinning hugely when he spotted Jack standing calmly on the ice.

"Gotcha!" He shouted with pleasure, racing towards him on to the ice without any fear.

Jack smiled and didn't say a word. When Claude was three or four steps away, the ice broke underneath him and with a startled yelp, he fell into the frigid water and sank from the weight of his winter clothes. With a quick wave of his staff, the ice froze over again just as quickly before he could resurface.

Jack stepped forward and peered down, watching with a curious expression as the child banged hard on the ice, eyes wide and utterly terrified. The desperate _thump thump thump_ was muted and dull and it only made him laugh. With light touch of his staff, the ice frosted over, hiding Claude from view.

One down.

Six more to go.

Lifting off the ice, Jack flitted quickly over to a low hanging tree branch and waited for the rest to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long. They came together, having not wanted to completely abandon Cupcake in their chase.

"Jack! Claude!" Pippa shouted, eyes gleaming with excitement as she and the others searched for them. In her gloved hands she held a snowball and watched with nervous anticipation for an attack she seemed sure was coming. "You two better not be teaming up on us!"

With a malicious smile, Jack allowed a heavy, round ball of ice to form in his hand. Taking careful aim, he pulled his arm back and let it fly just as they spotted him in the tree.

"Get him!" Monty shouted quickly.

Several snowballs flew his way but Jack didn't even blink, watching intently as his iceball hit Pippa right between the eyes.

She dropped without a sound, the front of her face caved in slightly.

Two down.

The boys didn't notice, too busy trying to scramble to make more snowballs. It made his job easy.

Caleb went next, the same way as Pippa – only this time, he'd been standing next to Monty. And he noticed.

An expression of shock appeared on his face and his eyes were quick to find Jack.

"J-jack?" He whispered, fear quickly replacing excitement. His glasses quickly began to fog up as his breathing became rapid when he saw the malevolent expression on Jack's face and he stumbled back, tugging quickly at Jamie's jacket.

"Come on, Monty! We gotta make some ammo quick!" Jamie ordered distractedly.

"Jamie – Jamie," Monty pulled on his harder. "We… we gotta go –" He cried, turning and running as fast as he could when Jack slowly stood up from his crouched position, only to trip over Pippa's body.

He screamed in fear at the blood that covered her face and both Jamie and Cupcake looked up at the sound, confusion written all over their faces.

"Monty?" Cupcake asked hesitantly, reaching out to help him up when he scrambled backwards. She stopped short at the sight of all the blood on the ground, letting out a scream.

Monty shot to his feet again, racing for the trees like the devil was on his heels. A long spear of ice flew through the air, skewering him through the stomach at the same moment that Cupcake shivered violently, her skin growing cold and hard as she froze to death from the inside out. She hit the ground, frozen inside her own body and acutely aware of her own heart stopping.

Ignoring Jamie's shocked expression, Jack stepped lightly from the tree and surveyed his fallen victims with a satisfied smile.

Three, four, and five –

A pained choking gurgle directed his gaze back to Monty. He'd collapsed to his knees and was staring uncomprehendingly at the spear in his gut, paler then the snow.

He mouthed wordlessly, choking as he tried to speak. "…Mom –" He managed to gasp weakly, tears sliding down his face. It took only a few more seconds for him to tilt to the side, life fleeing from his body as he died.

Five down.

Only two more to go.

For the briefest of moments, Jack tilted his head and tried to remember… why he hadn't done this before. Wondered for a fraction of a second what happened to the feelings he'd had only a short time ago.

The light crunching of snow pulled him quickly from his muse before he could give it much thought – not that it really mattered.

He didn't really care.

"Not so fast, Jamie." Jack murmured softly to himself, sensing more than seeing the frightened child slowly inching backwards away from him and the carnage of his murdered friends.

He heard, with an innate sense of please and satisfaction, as Jamie's breath caught in his throat as he suddenly slipped on ice that became sleek and smooth under his feet. With nothing to hold himself steady and with no purchase to be found, Jamie fell backwards and slammed against the hard-frozen ground with an audible thud.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked, turning around with perfect inhuman grace and leaning casually into his staff with a curious expression on his face. "We aren't done playing yet."

A soft sob escaped the child's mouth and Jack couldn't help but laugh a little as Jamie struggled to try and find his feet on the ice, slipping again and again without any success. There wasn't any noise in the small clearing anymore beyond Jamie's own disgruntled moans and the sound of him hitting the ground over and over in his desperate attempts to stand. Not even the sound of the wind through the trees.

All was still.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you kid?"

"You're not Jack Frost." Jamie declared boldly with tears in his eyes, finally pushing himself slowly backwards on his butt away from him, his feet utterly refusing to find their ground. "He wouldn't do t-this."

Jack felt his lips twitch as if to curve into a smile and he lifted his eyes upwards to the dark grey clouds looming overhead, staring at them intently for a few short moments before shifting back down to Jamie again.

"I just made it _snow_ , Jamie." He mocked lowly, spreading his arms outwards. "Of course I'm Jack Frost."

"No," Jamie repeated stubbornly, tears in his eyes as he valiantly tried to believe his own words – to believe in Jack. "I don't believe you-" The little boy broke off midsentence, sucking in a deep breath as the sound of crunching snow broke the unnatural silence around them.

"Jamie?"

Jamie twisted and spun to his knees. "Sophie!" He cried out, the fear in his voice tangible. "Sophie! Sophie, go home _now_!"

His little sister had appeared, a happy, joyful light in her young eyes but she stopped short at Jamie's tone. She stared at both of them, puffing slightly out of breath. Her tiny brow furrowed as a hurt expression appeared on her face. "But… but I saw you come this way – I wanted to play with you…"

"Go home!" Jamie roared desperately. "Get out of here!"

Jack tsked, shaking his head even as a wicked grin lit up his face. "Jamie, that's not very nice of you…" He scolded lightly. "It's rude to yell at your sister. She'll think you don't like her."

Tears flooded down Jamie's face as he desperately tried to stand again. "Sophie," His voice broke as he slipped again.

"Of course you can play with us, Sophie." Jack said warmly, his malevolent expression betraying his gentle words. He moved then, leaving his staff standing upright in the snow and crossed the space between them, an icy dagger almost immediately appearing in one hand. His empty hand reached out and gently caressed the side of Sophie's face and she looked up at him innocently, hopefully. Jack dropped his hand to her shoulder. "We're actually almost done but you can help us _finish_." He said, driving the blade deep into Sophie's heart.

"NO!"

Sophie gasped, her blue eyes widening in surprise. Jack released her slowly and she fell backwards into the snow, one small hand weakly clutching her chest. Blood poured from the wound, staining her clothes and it trickled from the corner of her mouth. She choked once… twice… before the light in her eyes faded and then she was dead.

An agonized, soul wrenching wail tore through the air almost immediately followed by the sound of Jamie's retching.

It was pure music to his ears.

Jack idly raised his hand to his mouth as he stood up and turned back to Jamie, licking at the blood that was staining his hands with a smile on his face.

"Y-you," Jamie gasped, hatred and pain in his eyes. "You _bastard_ … you k-killed my sister –" He sobbed brokenly. "S _ophie_ … you killed her – I'll kill you! I _hate_ you and I'll kill you!"

Jack crouched down next to Jamie, tapping the bloody dagger in his hand lightly against one knee. "Big words, kiddo. But you're not going to kill me." He said softly, his tainted eyes mocking Jamie's pain. "And neither will anyone else."

Jamie only glared at him, tears and snot running down his face.

"I _hate_ you." He whispered raggedly.

Jack smiled. "Good."

In one blinding movement, Jack stabbed his last surviving believer in the throat using the same icy dagger he used to kill his sister. Blood sprayed itself across Jack's face and bled quickly down the front of the young boy's coat. Choking gurgles filled the air and blood dripped from Jamie's mouth.

Jack stepped back and watched with a satisfied expression as Jamie Bennett fell sideways, his red blood quickly staining the blinding white snow immediately around his person.

He was dead.

* * *

Jack woke up screaming.

The sound echoed around him, dancing across the dark, lonely, frozen corner of the world that he'd desperately sought refuge in.

He had found solitude and he was free from the sad looks of pity, horror, and fear from those he'd once called friends… but there was no refuge from his own mind. No place that he could hide where the horrible memories of what he'd done – of the acts of violence and murder that he'd committed so willingly couldn't possibly plague him.

He stumbled blindly to his feet, the haunting images cutting ruthlessly across his conscious mind and he screamed and screamed and sc _reamed_ as unbridled power filled his entire being in response. Unable to contain it, he released the growing tempest raging inside of him and threw it wildly away from him and into the dark abyss of night with every ounce of strength that he possessed.

Over and over again, he released the rage, energy, and power pouring out of his body through his staff until there wasn't anything left and then still he reached deep inside of himself and somehow found more.

"I'm sorry – I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He finally sobbed, collapsing to his knees. Jack dropped his staff and his shaking hands tangled themselves in his white hair as he fought for air to breathe.

Tears of pain and sorrow streamed down his cheeks and a hollow, aching, empty feeling in his heart threatened to pull him apart at the seams. He shook with unbridled emotion, unable to breathe, unable to even think – he was drowning again and there was no way to ease his suffering.

Even if there was a way, he didn't deserve it. Wouldn't accept it.

He couldn't.

Because a small part of him was still happy he'd done it.

And that tiny part of himself that felt satisfaction for a job well done damned him beyond redemption.

* * *

A/N I told you it was messed up!

Man, this was fun to write. dark!Jack is my jam.

And Jack is still so messed up - he is so unbelievably far from being okay. Augh. There's a SMALL possibility I'll write more in the future... kind of doubt it though. My heart belongs to Supernatural now. 3

Please leave a review! I'd greatly appreciate your feedback!


End file.
